One Love
by Ninja Puppet Master
Summary: A yuri request from Quizilla with OC/Temari.


Me: Another of my Naruto Yuri requests from Quizilla. I own nothing in this story.

* * *

Name- Tatsumaki Nagoyaka (first, last)

Age- 17

Appearance- Dark brown hair to waist (Usually in a ponytail), gold eyes. Athletic build with a fair sized chest.

Personality- Hyper, easily distracted, loyal, optimistic

Background- Born in Suna, her dad was the Fourth Kazekage's assistant, so she was close to the Sand Siblings. She was Gaara's best friend and went to the Chunin exams with them.

Anything else- She loves pocky like Naruto loves ramen!

* * *

(Me: For this request, Temari and Tatsu-chan are dating.)

You skipped down the street's of Suna with pocky sticking out of your mouth as you were on your way to the Sand Siblings house. You finished your pocky and opened the door to see Temari flipping through a magazine making you beam happily towards her.

"Tatsu-chan, you made it." she said getting up hugging you as you hugged back kissing her check in the process.

"Of course I came, I always love being with you." you said smiling as she kissed you again but someone's throat clearing broke it up.

"Get a room you to." you heard Kankuro say as you stuck your tongue out towards him.

"Fine by me." Temari said pulling you along to her room as you saw Kankuro sigh walking out the door.

Temari let go of your hand and closed the door as you hopped on her bed getting comfy while she joined you.

"Kankuro is such an idiot..." you said crossing your arms while she laughed lightly laying back on her bed.

"Maybe.. But he did have a good idea." she said as you turned to see her smirking.

"Hehe guess we can't hate him for that then can we." you said smiling lightly while she climbed on top of you straddling your hips.

"Nope we can't" she said closing the distance between you both pressing her lips to yours.

You held her neck keeping her in place as her tongue slid it's way past your parted lips and began exploring your mouth. Her hands began running along your body tracing your curves and rubbing your body sensually. You moaned into her mouth as her hands reached your breasts giving them a good squeeze while you hiked up her dress.

"You're wearing to much." you said pulling away from her mouth as she nodded undressing in front of you sexily.

Once she was standing in all her glory she crawled over you peeling off your clothes and sucking on your neck leaving her mark on you. You groaned feeling her pinch your nipples as you arched up into he touch wanting more. You flipped her over as she pouted out her bottom lip and you smiled triumphantly. Your mouth went straight for her breasts as you began to suck and run your tongue over them while the cold air made them hard.

"Come on Tatsu-chan fuck me already!" she said spreading her legs and grinding into your lower half.

Your finger easily slipped into her wet opening as she moaned bucking up towards you. You pushed a second one in as she moaned your name urging you to go faster. You picked up your pace and began spreading them while she kept moaning and bucking in time with your fingers.

"Oh just like that!" she moaned out feeling your fingers travel inside her farther.

You kept your fast pace while she began panting and sweat built up on her forehead and between her breasts. She began crying your name in pleasure till you felt her walls tighten around your fingers with one final cry she came laying limp on the bed.

"You're turn." she said pulling her body up as you stood on all fours in front of her.

You pressed your lips to hers as your tongues battled for dominance and she eased her finger inside you. You moaned into her mouth feeling it curl and move around as your body pushed down into it making her go deeper. She pushed you down onto the bed as she hovered over you slowly kissing down your body till she got to your clit.

"Oh Temari.." you moaned feeling her tongue flick out and play with it while another of her fingers slid inside your wet opening.

Her tongue soon joined her fingers as you held onto her head taking her hair in your hands bucking to her thrusts. Her other hand began playing with your clit sending sparks of pleasure through your body as you cried out a little closing your eyes.

"Do you like that Tatsu-chan.." Temari asked pulling her tongue out as you nodded your head wildly making her laugh and bring her tongue back inside of you.

You bit your lip feeling your peak coming as your bucks began getting more frantic and your breathing became more rigid. She suddenly spread her fingers as wide as they could go sending your body into spasms and your climax right after.

"Temari!" you yelled coming as you laid on the bed like a puddle.

She began drinking up all your juices as you looked up at her panting loudly. Once she had her fill she crawled up beside you as you gave her a cute smile making her chuckle.

"We better go out.. I promised Gaara and Kankuro I'd meet them at the tower." Temari said as you grumbled hugging into her saying, "But I want you to stay here with me."

"If you come I'll get you some more pocky." she said smirking as you instantly jumped up still naked saying, "What are we waiting for! Let's go!"

* * *

Me: Well that's all even if it seemed a little short.. next I'm finishing up a trade request! So review please ^^


End file.
